<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jill Works Too Much by Asdrator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214331">Jill Works Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator'>Asdrator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, gals is it gay to kiss your girlfriend over and over again, it was a rhetorical question, the answer is yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill is far too overworked in her role as Lady of Talrega, and after her fiancée Lethe forces her to take a break, she decides to find a way to cheer Jill up as well. What will Lethe come up with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jill Fizzart/Lethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jill Works Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in a million years had Lethe imagined she’d fall in love with a beorc. Here she was, however, in the gardens of Castle Talrega, with a young dracoknight sleeping happily, her head resting atop Lethe’s lap. The lazy grin on Jill’s face almost made Lethe want to slap her awake; it seemed Jill could be irritating even at rest. That wasn’t to say she couldn’t be cute, at times, in Lethe’s eyes. After all, Lethe had agreed to marry her, prejudice be damned.</p>
<p>What would take even more getting used to than being in love with a beorc, though, was being the wife of a beorc noble. This was especially true in a place like Daein, where people clung to their old petty grudges. Jill never seemed to let the stares and muttered words of the people of Talrega get to her though, and after a while most started to stop with their hatred and consider what they actually had against Lethe, who had done them no actual wrong.</p>
<p>There were, of course, those who stuck to their prejudices, but they were easily ignored, and even more easily dealt with if they tried to act on it. Eventually, people would just have to get used to it, and move on with their lives. There was no way Lethe was allowing hatred to come between her and Jill; not now, not ever again. Combing her fingers through Jill’s hair, Lethe leaned down to kiss her fiancée lightly on the forehead, then messed up Jill’s hair by tousling it wildly in order to wake her up.</p>
<p>Trembling with effort, Jill’s eyes blinked open and looked up at Lethe. “Evening, sweetheart.” Lethe said cheerily, a mischievous, toothy grin on her face. “You took a nap all of a sudden on my lap. You sure you’re sleeping enough? I can help you up to bed if you want.”</p>
<p>Jill sat up with a groan and kissed Lethe lightly on the lips before pulling away. “Sorry, love.” Her exhaustion showed clearly in her voice. “Can’t do that quite yet. It was a nice nap I was having but the people of Talrega need me, and I owe them nothing less than my best.” Jill started to get up, but was pulled back down onto Lethe’s lap by the laguz’s iron grip.</p>
<p>“Jill Fizzart, you aren’t going anywhere until you get some sleep! You can’t seriously tell me that the best you have to offer the people of Talrega is some silly woman who’s deluded herself into thinking she can do her work half asleep. I’m carrying you to bed or dragging you to bed, and that’s all there is to it.” Lethe’s tone left little room for argument. Even if she had been able to argue, Jill wouldn’t have, for she couldn’t in all honesty say that Lethe was wrong.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Jill said with an exaggerated sigh. “Let’s go to bed. I’m not being carried or dragged, though. I won’t place that much of burden on you.” Getting up, she offered Lethe her hand, which Lethe happily took in her own as she stood up. As they stood facing each other, a silent moment full of endless love passed between them, before Lethe pressed her lips to Jill’s cheek, then squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go, Jill.”</p>
<p>The entire way to their room, Jill never let go of Lethe’s hand, no matter how tired she became.<br/>———————————————————<br/>Jill woke up in the morning feeling completely refreshed, swinging her legs out of bed and stretching her arms. After, she sniffed the collar of her shirt and decided to put on a new one. Lethe had been right after all, she was feeling much more able to fulfill her responsibilities now. It might be wise to listen to her soon-to-be-wife more often; she was right about a lot of things. It was strange to think that she had thought her rude at first. Now she knew that Lethe was only ever mean to those who deserved it, such as Jill before she grew close to Lethe.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake!” Jill turned to the source of the words, and saw Lethe peeking through the doorway of the room. Lethe walked fully through, a cup of coffee in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. “Here’s some coffee for you since I know you love it for some reason. More of a tea girl myself, as you know, but there’s no accounting for taste I suppose.”</p>
<p>Lethe took the coffee, then punched Lethe lightly in the shoulder as revenge for her joke. A smirk growing across her face, Lethe moved to set the tea down before faking falling over backwards from pain onto the bed. “Oh no, you punched me, great and mighty warrior!” Lethe said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, holding one of her hands with the other as if it was in terrible agony. “My arm might never be usable again! However will I survive?!”</p>
<p>Deciding to play along, Jill kneeled over Lethe on the bed, placing her hands on the shoulders of her fiancée. “Well, perhaps I can make it all better.” The dracoknight said in an amused tone. “First though, you’ll have to kiss me as many times as I want, as payment.” </p>
<p>Lethe briefly broke character to giggle at that, which Jill found absolutely adorable, then continued. “No, please, anything but that!” The laguz cried in mock despair. “Oh, woe is me! Truly the worst kind of fate, to be kissed by a pretty girl!”</p>
<p>They both laughed at that and then, just as suddenly, Jill dipped her head down to kiss Lethe, like a dracoknight swooping in for a kill atop their wyvern. The two kissed deeply and passionately over and over again for a very enjoyable minute. When at last they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. Then, Lethe giggled once again. “What’s so funny?” Jill asked, a grin on her face and her voice without even a hint of anger.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing.” Lethe replied, a similar yet more toothy grin across her face. “It’s just, the coffee and tea are going to get cold at this rate, you know?” Jill blushed deeply, her grin vanishing, and removed her hands from Lethe’s shoulders to stand up and grab the coffee. A part of her, though, wouldn’t have minded letting the coffee get cold if she got to kiss Lethe more. She was sure a part of Lethe felt the same way.</p>
<p>As soon as they finished their respective drinks of choice, Jill looked at the clock on the wall of her room. “Ah!” She exclaimed. “It’s almost time to hold court! Come, my love, we must hurry.”</p>
<p>“You’re always hurrying, you silly woman.” Lethe grumbled. Nevertheless, she took Jill’s offered hand, and together they walked to the court together once more, a silent reminder to all who would try that any attempts to break them or their love for each other apart would be destined to fail.<br/>—————————————————————<br/>At the court, Jill sat properly on her throne, while Lethe leaned back in the throne to her left and rested her chin on her right palm. Some of the local nobility gave her judgmental stares, seeing her posture as unbefitting the future wife of such a high ranking noble lady. Lethe, however, didn’t give one whit what the nobility thought and sat however she liked, to Jill’s admiration, envy, and occasional chagrin. The nobility could make their liege’s life difficult if they wanted, after all, though all were far from being brave enough to even consider challenging Jill in battle. </p>
<p>Lethe glanced over at Jill and watched her speak to address the latest governmental matter. The words were unimportant; Lethe was still too unfamiliar with beorc governance to assist with it. What interested her were the ways in which Jill’s firm, strong lips moved apart and then together again, making Lethe want to kiss her more and more each time. However, she knew her love was busy, too busy to be kissed.</p>
<p>With that in mind, she decided to show restraint, looking away from Jill’s features and back at those of the crowd of nobles, soldiers, and clergy. In particular, she searched for one familiar face in particular: Haar. After a brief moments, Lethe saw him- his distinctive features and her sharp eyes made him hard to miss- and of course, he was sound asleep. Drooling, too, which made those next to him give him disgusted looks, though Lethe thought they should just be thankful he wasn’t snoring. He did that sometimes, and when he did, it could be quite loud.</p>
<p>Once Jill declared an end to that session of court, Lethe made her move.<br/>—————————————————————<br/>“What beorc like to give to each other as presents?” Haar repeated after Lethe asked him. “Well, all beorc are different so the answer tends to be different, but since I can safely assume you’re asking about Jill, chocolate is a good choice.”</p>
<p>Lethe wrinkled her nose; chocolate, a cat laguz’s worst nightmare. A sweet-tasting poison. Somehow, though, the beorc could eat it, and enjoyed it quite a lot at that. “Thanks for the help, Haar.”</p>
<p>“For Jill’s fiancée? Anytime. She’s like a daughter to me.”</p>
<p>“You sounded like an old man just now.”</p>
<p>“If only. Then I could retire and not answer stupid questions like these.”</p>
<p>“Die.”</p>
<p>“Go get em tiger.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a- oh, forget it.”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>In the afternoon, when Jill was done with her responsibilities, Lethe arrived in their room to find her sitting on their bed, reading a book. She took a deep breath, then pulled out a box of chocolates and presented it to Jill. “Happy birthday, my love.”</p>
<p>Jill blinked once, twice, then took the box with a touched look on her face. “I’d forgotten that it was my birthday entirely.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I never will.”</p>
<p>The kiss they shared after those words would forever be the favorite shared memory of both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>